Historia de un taxi
by Magtam1830
Summary: Subio a mi taxi, era sumamente hermosa, me miro con una profunda tristeza, ¿Como poder consolarla?


**Hola chicas, espero les guste.**

**Este es el archivo correcto, no lo edite como yo habia quedado conforme, no cambia mucho, solo le agregue algunos detalles, la verdad era que ya me iba a comer y me apresure.**

**Pequeño One Shot de la canción de "Historia de un Taxi" en la versión de Arjona, no difiere mucho de la canción, pero me gusta, con los personajes de Stephanie Meyer.**

Eran las diez de la noche y apenas comenzaba mi turno, desde hace cinco años que manejo un taxi por las calles de Los Ángeles, pero para desgracia mía y de mi esposa desde hace dos años que me asignaron el turno nocturno, si, era uno de tantos taxistas que circulan por las calles, no es un empleo glamoroso, pero la paga es buena y conoces a mucha gente.

Supuse que iba a ser una de esas noches en las que no hay muchos clientes, una noche larga y pesada, lo bueno es que me gusta manejar, realmente me resulta relajante. Cuando de repente una esbelta figura enfundada en lentejuelas rojas me hizo la parada. Era una castaña preciosa, no podía dejar de verla, llevaba una minifalda que dejaba ver sus hermosas piernas, el escote en su espalda llevaba justo a la gloria, esa gloria que yo quería alcanzar. Lo sé, tengo esposa, pero no soy ningún santo.

Subió apresuradamente a la parte trasera del coche, al mirar su bello rostro me quede estático, una lagrima negra rodaba por su mejilla, detrás de esa tristeza había unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, brillaban como el chocolate líquido a consecuencia de las lágrimas. Por el retrovisor observaba a la chica, su cuerpo era una tentación, su minifalda me dejaba ver unas piernas bien moldeadas, ¡Dios mío! ¡Que pantorrillas!, yo vi un poco más.

Circulaba por el Boulevard de Santa Mónica, eran casi las diez con cuarenta, iba sin rumbo fijo, la hermosa mujer no me daba indicaciones, atento y silencio espere que me indicara que rumbo tomar, no podía dejar de observarla por el retrovisor, era tan hermosa, casi, casi una aparición, de esas mujeres que se vuelven la fantasía de cualquier hombre, que motivo podría tener para llorar tan amargamente.

-Me llamo Bella Swan- dijo por fin, cortando de tajo el silencio que había en el taxi- tu nombre es…- con su bella y melodiosa voz, me pregunto cuando por fin se calmó de los sollozos, cruzo la pierna y saco un cigarro mientras también me observaba por el retrovisor esperando mi respuesta.

-Edward Cullen- le ofrecí fuego deprisa y me temblaba la mano, intente seguir con la conversación, me gustaba mucho su voz- espero no parecerte entrometido, pero... ¿Por qué lloraba hace un momento?

-Es algo que no tiene importancia, aunque supongo que es motivo suficiente, el darte cuenta de que tu realidad es otra- me regalo una pequeña sonrisa que por más que se esforzó no ilumino sus ojos.

-Pero si te hizo llorar el motivo debe de ser más que suficiente para que ensombreciera ese bello rostro tuyo- su sonrisa se ensancho aún más.

-De acuerdo, te contare, lloro por un tipo- me dijo- que se cree que por rico, puede venir a engañarme- supuse que los recuerdos la lastimaron por que otra lagrima rodo por su mejilla- mi esposo, James Swan, es un millonario excéntrico que le gustan las aventuras, pero jamás lo había descubierto con otra mujer, hasta esta noche.

-No caiga usted por amores, debe de levantarse- le dije- cuente con un servidor si lo que quiere es vengarse- y me sonrió, solo soy un taxista intentando seducirla, ¿cómo podía intentar sanar una herida tan profunda?, ¿que podría hacer enfrente de esta dama y como reprimir mis sueños de cama? *me pregunte*

-Lo vi besando y abrazando a una humilde muchacha- siguió contándome- es de clase muy sencilla, lo sé por su facha- me sonreía al espejo y se sentaba de lado, yo estaba idiotizado, con el espejo empañado- dobla en la esquina- ordeno- iremos hasta mi casa... te invito unos tequilas y luego vemos que pasa- me guiño el ojo, a estas alturas sentía mis pantalones muy apretados.

Llegamos a su "casa" una hermosa mansión en una de las más ricas colonias de Beverly Hills, entramos a la estancia, ahí se quitó los tacones y el abrigo, con su andar felino y sensual me condujo hasta la biblioteca, me sentó junto al fuego al pie de una chimenea, eran mediados de enero, hacia frio, pero a mí me apetecía otra manera de quitármelo, ella camino hasta una pequeña mesa llena de licores que había en la habitación y regreso hasta mi con una botella, mientras yo solo observaba el movimiento de sus caderas, comenzamos con los tragos, después de un par de tequilas no pude más, sus labios sensuales me llamaban, la bese apasionadamente, desde que subió a mi taxi no hice más que fantasear con esos labios, esa espalda, esas piernas, me correspondió el beso de la misma manera, de una forma tan apasionada, mientras nos íbamos despojando de la molesta ropa, a estas alturas mi ropa me quemaba. Con mis labios recorrí su jugosa boca, su excitante cuello, sus suaves hombros, sus tentadores pechos, su cálido vientre, su palpitante centro, sus hermosas piernas...

Y para que describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra, si basta con decir que le bese hasta la sombra y un poco más, la hice mía, como jamás su marido podría volverla a tocar, volverla a sentir como yo lo hice, la penetra más allá de su cuerpo, mas allá de su alma..

Después de nuestro encuentro tan apasionado, aun desnudos seguimos platicando.

-No se sienta usted tan sola, sufro aunque no es lo mismo- le dije- mi mujer Victoria y mi horario, han abierto un abismo.

-¿La amas?- me pregunto con mirada soñadora.

-A mi manera, aunque no lo describiría como amor- sonrió.

-¿Y ella a ti?- Espero mi respuesta impaciente.

-Me ama con locura, sé que me es totalmente fiel- la mire a los ojos- como se sufre en ambos lados de las clases sociales, usted sufre en su mansión y yo sufro en los arrabales, por no estar todas las noches con mi mujer- le tome la mano y se la bese.

-Vente conmigo, que sepa que no estoy sola- comenzamos a vestirnos, se hizo en el pelo una cola y se vistió menos llamativa- te voy a enseñar al maldito que me engaño.

Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, y nos dirigimos hasta el bar en donde estaba él con su amante. Cuando entramos su marido precisamente abrazaba a una chica, una bella mujer de melena pelirroja, me dio un aire familiar.

Miren si es grande el destino y esta ciudad es chica, era mi mujer, toda sonrisa se borró de mi rostro. Victoria estaba ahí, con ese tipo, reían, hablaban y se besaban, jamás pensé o imagine que ella estuviera en los brazos de algún otro hombre, yo sabía que me era fiel, me lo había jurado miles de veces cuando se lo pregunte. Mi rostro palideció, mi cuerpo se tambaleo, Bella solo me tomo de las manos y me arrastro hacia afuera, me dio un casto beso en los labios, le sonreí.

-Perdona, nunca pensé que fuera a pasar esto- me miro amargamente.

-No te preocupes pequeña, todo tiene solución- la abrace, la apreté más hacia mí.

¿Qué podía hacer?, solo soy un taxista intentando seducir la vida, ¿cómo un taxista puede intentar sanar una herida?, ¿Cómo reaccionar cuando este caballero, coincide con mi mujer en horario y esmero? *me pregunte*

Desde aquella noche ellos juegan a engañarnos, se ven en el mismo bar.

Y la castaña para el taxi siempre a las diez en el mismo...-sonreí- lugar.

**¿Cómo ven? Lindo… ¿no? Pero todo queda en familia, espero que les haya gustado, yo lo disfrute mucho, siempre me ha gustado mucho esta canción y ya la había imaginado varias veces.**

**Saludos.**


End file.
